The real end of Briar Cudgeon
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: This is my own version on how Opal kills Cudgeon. Please R and R


The real end of Briar Cudgeon

Authors note: If any of you have watched V: the final battle you would notice that I have taken some of the quotes from that. Somehow Diana reminds me of Opal and John reminds me of John. This is my ending of the Artic incident. Enjoy!

'**Blast!**' Went the doors. This echoed through the whole building like a nuclear explosion. Surprisingly the doors didn't budge, but these weren't just any doors; these were Koboi labs. Opal Koboi was the best there was at technology other than her long time rival the centaur Foaly. Oh how she hated him, and how she hated the intruders who were planning to foil her plans like a piece of cake in the hands of a greedy dwarf. This had to be the work of Commander Root. She even picked him and several companions up on one of her high tech cameras. Now they were blowing her doors with their petty laser guns. Now they had gone too far, if only those goblins could have succeeded with their mission to destroy Root and his companions in the Artic, but of course they didn't. They were goblins for goodness sake, and even an average fairy knew that goblins had the attention span of a… well, a goblin.

"They're breaking through," Briar Cudgeon said as another blast echoed through the room. He could feel the shockwaves underneath his feet; it sent shivers up his spine and the sensations were not so good. He secretly feared for the worst but he dealt with it in a civilised manor in front of Opal Koboi. And he didn't want to show any fear to Opal, she was a fearless pixie with a nasty attitude when it came to situations like this; in which Cudgeon had never seen before. This plan was going so well before the LEP commander decided to show up with a humungous mud man and an elf.

"Give me your code," Opal demanded looking determined and fearless as ever. There was something about Opal that could put the fear into anybody by just looking at her. Was it her flowing black hair? Or her baby looking features that always had a determined expression? Or even her attitude towards people? It was hard to tell from this stubborn cold hearted pixie.

"No," Cudgeon spat his deformed face now looking as determined as Opal's beautiful one.

"What did you just say?" Opal asked slowly, she shot Cudgeon a deathly venomous glare that spoke for itself.

"I said no. No longer will I be part of this obscene destruction," Cudgeon spoke determinedly. A little too determined for Opal's liking.

"So you're just going to let Root waltz in here and take it on a whim? After he publicly disgraced you? We are this close to achieving world domination and you just want to give up?" Opal's voice was high. She wasn't far off from screaming, but she allowed herself to be calm; just this once.

"You still don't get it do you?" Cudgeon shook his head and turned away from Opal to look at the door that his enemies were trying to breach. "It's over, even if we do succeed in killing them, we will still be wanted by the rest of the LEP. Opal, just give up for once in your God damn life!"

Opal then turned away from Cudgeon and walked over to the computer screen. Cudgeon saw her reach for something in her belt buckle but he didn't know what. It was soon revealed to him when Opal whizzed around and aimed a laser gun at him. Determination was now replaced by anger and impatience and Opal's glare deepened. It was obvious to Cudgeon that she had no intentions of giving in now.

"Give me your code!" Opal spat angrily, her grip on the laser gun tightened and her manicured finger rested on top of the trigger. All it would take was one click and then it all over. Cudgeon had no magic left and the laser gun Opal was grasping was a softnose laser, the ones that were designed for one purpose. To kill.

Cudgeon slowly reached into his uniform pocket and lifted out a small piece of paper. He had been pretending to be on the LEP side playing the role of commander whilst Root was above ground with Artemis Fowl. But secretly he was seeking revenge on those who disgraced him. His LEP uniform was tatty and worn out, just like his face. All of them boils and warts gave Opal a headache just looking at him. But who could blame Opal? Cudgeon was after all, _really ugly_.

Cudgeon gave Opal the piece of paper and she snatched it from his grasp like a greedy child with a bag of sweets. Opal glanced down at the paper then back at Cudgeon who hadn't moved one inch from his previous position.

"Now get back!" Opal spoke in a menacing tone. Cudgeon slowly backed away from Opal to the corner of her lab. There he stood watching Opal like a hawk as she made her way to her computer. Opal then began typing the code that was written down on the piece of paper. She then pressed enter, and a voice authorization microphone came out of the speaker. "Authorization Opal Koboi, Alpha, Alpha, two, one, two," Opal spoke normally. The microphone then popped away and the screen's voice spoke. "This machine is now armed. 5 minutes till self destruct".

Opal's gaze tore away from the computer and back to Cudgeon again. She walked closer to him still grasping the laser gun tightly. The sound of Opal's leather boots clicking on the floor made Cudgeon cringe. He knew that this was the end for both him and Opal and everyone else for that matter. That gullible pixie had just set the systems to self destruct and there was no way they could make it out of Koboi labs in 5 minutes.

"Foaly said you were ambitious, but he underestimated you," Cudgeon said standing plainly. Opal was surprised that he wasn't twitching. But yet again this was Cudgeon, and like Opal, Briar Cudgeon wasn't scared of much, if anything at all.

"You stupid feeble man. If it wasn't for me you would still be finding a way to seek your revenge and gain control over everything," Opal snapped and paused before continuing. "You and your petty idiotic intrigue, thinking you were in charge. I was in charge! I directed this entire operation whilst you made pretty speeches to convince the council that Foaly was behind all of this. I had the power, and you were the fool!"

"A fool?" Cudgeon asked "Who is the real fool in all of this Opal? You are the real fool for believing me from the very beginning. Well you can have all the power now Opal. Enjoy your reign. Empress of the fairy and human infested realm. I really should have betrayed you when I had the chance, it would have saved me a lot of trouble and worth while time". And with that Cudgeon turned around to walk out of the room through the escape exit.

Opal was full of rage at this time. Her brain was like a volcano about to erupt rapidly without warning. Now she knew the truth of Cudgeon's intentions and he was practically going to use her until he got what he wanted. And betray her? Opal thought as much, but her greed of power blinded her from seeing this. Opal swiftly gripped her gun and pulled the trigger as hard as her tiny finger would take. Cudgeon was hit directly in the chest with a laser and he immediately fell to the floor. But unfortunately for him, he had landed on the plasma chamber which had been left open by him earlier. If the laser wound didn't kill him, the plasma would most certainly finish him off.

Opal watched as Cudgeon fried alive. His body was practically melting in front of her eyes and she didn't seem to twitch or flinch at this disturbing scene. In truth Opal was enjoying this; she enjoyed watching her enemies suffer. Just like her father Ferrall Koboi who had a nervous breakdown because Opal had ruined his company. Opal recorded this on DVD and watched it for her own personal amusement. She wished she had done the exact same thing for Briar Cudgeon, but this was not the time or the place for that.

Suddenly the main doors flew open and Commander Root entered along with his companions Holly Short, and a tall human mudman. Opal immediately grabbed her gun and began shooting again. After dodging several laser shots the female elf Holly managed to stun Opal with a neutrino blaster. One of the LEP weapons that officers carried around to stun criminals. This was why the LEP police force was so good at catching criminals, especially ones like the unconscious Opal Koboi.

The only question now was, would they be able to stop the self destruct timer before it was too late?

Authors note: Ooh Cliff hangers, you either love them or hate them. So I hope you enjoyed this! Although I like the end of the Artic incident I think I did a pretty good job on this. Please review!


End file.
